Lincoln's Double Date
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Lincoln decides to go on a date with his girlfriend Leni and mom/girlfriend Luna with a lot of fun. Rated M for sex. One shot and request from Lexboss, written by Dante Watterson. Based off Lexboss Dante's other story, Lincoln's Beloved.


As it was nighttime Lincoln, Leni, Luna were at the dining table with their family eating dinner together as while they were finishing up it as their plates were all empty with just bits of crumbs on it, Rita then tell her kids. "Ok, you are all excused from the dinner table now." After telling them Lynn Sr. then said.

"And remember to put your plates in the sink before you go up, can't leave them on the table."

After telling the 11 that, they then all begin to leave the table, while taking their plates and going into the kitchen to put them away into the sink, once they did they all then began heading upstairs to get ready for bed tonight.

Later

Inside of Lincoln room, he and his Gf and Mom/Gf were inside of it as they were waiting for their sisters finish using the bathroom like they usually do, as while they're waiting he then looked at the too and then smiled a bit before saying. "Hey, guys, can I tell you something."

"Sure Lincoln." When they both said after he got their attention he then smiled and then told them. "Since we've been going on a date, you know, me with you Leni and me with you Mom, I made my decision that, we should, do something together." When he told them both they then began to look amazed as their Mom asked him. "Are you saying what we think you're possibly saying?"

He smiled and then nodded to them with a smile and asked happily. "Would you both like to go on a date with me?" After asking that they both then smiled and hugged him while kissing him on the lips each before saying. "Yes." After saying that happily, Leni then asked curiously. "Where will we go to for our date?"

"It'll be somewhere nice for all three of us to go and hang out at tomorrow, right now we should get ready to use the bathroom they should be done at any minute." After saying that they then began getting up from the bed about to each shower, before they do he then stopped and said. "Wait before we go, Mom, we're are hungry." When Lincoln said that as Leni smiled and nodded, Luna then smiled and then said. "We have time."

After saying that she then began to lift her shirt exposing her flat chest to her two kids as before saying happily. "Here you go kids." After saying that she then brought them close to her chest, letting them suck on her nipples making her moan as she feels her milk leaving them as her kids began drinking them, while they did she began moaning as she looked at them and said.

"That's good kids, don't stop till you're both full."

They then nodded to her and began to continue drinking her chest milk which was for a few minutes until they unlatched from her flat chest, making her gasp when they did that as her kids both smiled before they both said. "Thanks Mom." She smiled at them and began getting up as she then said.

"Welcome kids." She began to get up before saying with a grin. "Come on kids, let's go and get ready for our showers." After saying that she then put her shirt down and then kiss Leni on the head and Lincoln on the lips before they began to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed tonight.

Later the next day

As Lincoln, Leni, Luna were now in the living room they began to seeing all their sisters and Lynn Sr. and Rita at the door as Lynn Sr. said to the three. "Well kids we're all heading out where we need to go too, will see you three when we're back." After saying that he then opened the door as all of them left the house except for, Lincoln, Leni, Luna as they're now the ones in the house, as they were Lincoln then asked. "Is everyone gone?" When he asked their Mom went over to the window and looked out it and saw the Van pull out before driving off as she smiled and said.

"Yep, they're gone."

Her kids then smiled as they began to get up from the couch too as they're ready for their date, once up from the couch they then began walking over to the door along with their Mom as Lincoln said happily. "Once we get their close your eyes, that way it'll be a surprise." The two then nodded to him as they soon begin to push open the door before leaving the house together after locking the door.

After locking it they then began to walk to the place he's taking them too happily.

Later

After a few minutes of walking on the sidewalks the three we're nearly there close to the place they're going to for their date, as when they were close by it Lincoln smiled and then said. "We're close, remember, close your eyes, it's a surprise." Leni and Luna then nod to him understanding as they then closed their eyes as Lincoln began leading them to the place that they'll be dating at, when they were close he then stopped and then looked at them both happily and said. "Ok you can open your eyes now." When he told them they then began removing their hands from their eyes and began looking amazement and surprised as Leni said surprised.

"Whoa, what happened to this place?" As she asked as the place he brought them to for their date was Gus' Games and Grub which looks almost the same but different as it was repainted and looked a bit bigger then it did before as Lincoln then smiled and then said.

"It's been upgraded, everything inside of it and outside of it has been revised into a better looking arcade in Royal Woods, with more improvements, booths, prizes, food, and best of all new Arcade games."

After telling them that happily he then opened the door for the two as he then said smiling. "Ladies first." After telling them they then blushed with a smile as they began to go over to the door, before going inside they both then gave him a kiss without anyone looking as Luna said smiling. "Thanks Son."

He then smiled from her saying that before going inside with them, when they were inside Leni then asked with a grin. "What should we do first?"

"Hm...I was thinking we should play some arcade games first before trying out the food, if we get enough tickets we can either get a toy, some sort of puzzle and anything else, including a coupon that will allow us to get a pizza with a few other things half the price of what they really are." When Lincoln them the two their Mom then said with a grin. "Good idea Son." After saying that she then said. "Let's start this date and begin to have a good time here together." When she said that both of her kids then smiled as they began going into the Arcade area of Gus' Game and Grub together to play some of the games, when they went inside Leni then asked. "What game should we begin with first?"

After asking Lincoln then smiled and then told them as he spotted a Arcade game they can play. "How about that one over there?"

When he asked they then looked at the game which was called Pac-Man Multiplayer Arcade which was a game that would allow 2, 3 or 4 players to play as 4 different Pac-mans that are either yellow, blue, pink or red, seeing this the two smiled before Luna said. "Sure dude, that looks like fun."

They then began making their way towards it and began sitting on the 3 of the 4 seats before putting in the tokens they got into the slots and began playing the game.

Minutes later

After playing the game with them ending in a tie from each of the three levels they went through after playing that game they then began to go to play other games with them playing such as them playing the new Racecar game, Burnout Arcade in which Leni was having difficulties doing but got help from their Mom who watched them as they played, after racing they then began making their way to the next game to play.

Soon after walking they then began playing a Arcade game called Guitar Hero in which their Mom was doing a good job at as they were having a hard time playing it, in which she began helping them out, while they began playing again this time a little better she then said happily. "There you go kids, your better. Just follow the colors and you'll do excellent." Her kids then smiled and continued trying to play as after playing that Arcade game they then soon began playing some other arcade games around inside Gus' Games and Grub.

Later at a Booth

After playing some of the Arcade games and earned tokens playing some of them the three have went to a empty clean booth to order something to eat while on their date, when they began sitting down they noticed the menus organized and in the middle of the table, while seeing what they can order for something to eat and drink, seeing what they should get, after they did a employee came to their table and said before asking.

"Welcome to Gus' Game or Grub, may I take your order?"

When they asked that, the three then began looking at their menu's seeing what they should get as Lincoln smiled and looked at them as they looked at him gave a nod as he then said to employee. "Sure, we would like to order a large slice of pizza, with pepperoni toppings, along with three soda drinks, with some mozzarella sticks and breadsticks on the side, and I think that'll be it."

After telling the employee that they then began writing the things they ordered down and then said to them all. "Good choice, it'll all be done in a few minutes."

After saying that the employee then began leaving to give the order to the cook of the establishment as while they did Leni then asked curiously. "So, what should we do now?" When Leni asked that curiously Lincoln then smiled and then told her and their Mom. "I know, what if we have a conversation, that way we can pass the time." After telling them that their Mom then smiled along with his Gf and said. "Good idea Son."

After saying that they then began to have a conversation together, while they are having the conversation Lincoln said with a smile. "Mom, Leni, this is the best relationship I've ever been in with you two." When he told them they began blushing with a smile as Luna said happily.

"It's perfect Son." As she said that his Gf then said smiling. "It's like, wonderful." After telling him they continued on, while they did he and their Mom then looked over at Leni as he then asked her curiously.

"So, how's Lori been doing with Clyde while you were in your room?"

When he asked she then smiled and then told him. "Oh, it's been going so well for the both of them, they're having a very good relationship just like us, it's so wonderful." After she told them he then looked at Luna and asked her. "Mom, how Luan's doing with her jokes?" After he asked she then told him happily.

"It's been going good dude, and I have to admit she's starting to get better at the jokes she's making, even with her puppet Mr. Coconuts." After telling him he then smiled at the both of them as they continued their conversation and began talking about how their date that they're on right now is going perfect.

A few minutes later

After a while of talking they then stopped their conversation as the employee from earlier began bringing them the things they ordered as they said while placing the things they ordered onto the table. "Here you go, a pepperoni pizza with three soda drinks, some mozzarella sticks, and breadsticks on the side, along with 2 small cups of dipping sauce for the two. Enjoy."

When they finished the three then began smiling and then said. "Thank you." After saying that the employee then smiled and then went back to taking others orders, after that before they began eating both Lincoln and Leni then began hugging Luna as while they did she then blushed a bit from the hug as they both said to her.

"We love you Mom." After telling her she then began to have tears of happiness leave her eyes as she hugged her children back as she's sitting in the middle between them and then said. "I love you too kids."

After that they then continued hugging each other, after a few minutes of hugging they then soon began to getting ready to eat as they began to pick out their paper plates before soon grabbing a slice of pizza and placing it onto their plates along with the breadsticks and mozzarella sticks along with the dipping sauce before beginning to eat together, but while eating Lincoln sometime feed his Gf and Mom/Gf the food he had as the did the same to him happily.

Minutes later

After a few minutes of eating Lincoln, his Gf and Mom/Gf have finished all of the food they got for their date as when they were done Luna then looked at him and then said happily. "Son, this was the best date we ever had with you, everything here is really good."

After she finished Leni then said. "Yeah, and the mozzarella sticks and breadsticks were really good."

When she said that their Bf then looked closely at them both and noticed they had a red substance on their lips before noticing it was the marinara and blue-cheese sauce that they were using for the food they had as he smiled and then said to the both of them happily. "Mom, Leni you both have sauce on your lips still."

"We do?" When they both asked that curiously before noticing it he then smiled and then said. "Don't worry, I got it."

After that when nobody was looking he went forward and kissed Luna on the lips first making her blush as she kissed back, after kissing the sauce on her lips were gone and soon Leni's too as he began kissing her as well, which was making her blush too as after kissing and getting the sauce off her lips too he then smiled and said. "There you go, better?" As he asked they both then smiled and then said happily.

"Better."

Once they said that they then began getting up from their seats as they walked over to the prize counter with the tickets they have won through some of the Arcade games they've played, not paying for the food they got yet as they want to use some of the tickets to get the coupons to make the price for what they ate half-off as when they got to the prize counter they then began picking the half-off coupons first before soon picking out the rest of the prizes.

Later

After getting the coupons to pay off half of what they ate and drink what they bought they then have getting the things they wanted on what they had left of their tickets and began leaving Gus' Game and Grub with the prizes they got while they were walking back home nearly close by it Lincoln then said to his Gf and Mom/Gf.

"Best date ever, right guys." When he asked they both then began agreeing happily as they were looking, putting on or playing with one of the prizes they got as after a few minutes of walking they then looked and noticed how close they were to reaching the house as Lincoln began to then look over at the garage and noticed that they were near it, when he did he then smiled and then said.

"Leni, Mom, before they go back into the house how about we go into the garage first."

When she asked they both then began to look at each other before smiling as they both then said to him happily. "Sure Lincoln."

After saying that they then began to began to make their way to the garage door which is the one on the side of the house and began to open the door and go inside of it, once they were inside and have closed the door behind them Leni then asked curiously with a smile. "Wait, why did we come in Linky?"

Once she asked Lincoln then smiled and then told her and their Mom. "I was wondering if you two would like to have some love making time in here before the others come back home."

They both blushed with he told them as they smiled at him as Luna then asked him. "Sure Son, but who should you start with first?" After she asked curiously with a grin Lincoln then smiled and began looking at them before saying happily. "Hmm...I can start with you Mom."

When he told her she then began blushing as she then said with a smile as Leni smiled and watched the both of them. "Sure Son." As she said that she then began to get on one of her knees as Lincoln went over to her happily as they both began kissing each other while laying down on the floor, as after they kissed they both broke it and began panting as they smiled.

Lincoln then looked down and then smiled as he began going down to her purple skirt, making her blush as she knows what he's going to do as when he made it there he then began to lift her skirt up and smiled seeing her purple undies with a white skull on them, while he did he then said happily.

"Amazing."

After saying that he then went down and began to kiss her undies causing her to moan as he was kissing the area where her pussy's at, while kissing it he then stopped and began to pull it down slowly, making her blush until he got them off, when he did he then looked and smiled before going down and lick them, while he licked her pussy lips she then began moaning more and started holding his head down wanting him to keep going.

Which he did as he switched his licking to sucking which was causing her to moan louder and grip the floor while she wrapped her legs around his head, while she did that she then shouted in pleasure. "I'm cumming Son!"

Once she announced it to him he closed his eyes and began getting hit by her juices which squirted all over his mouth and faced as he waited till she was done, after a minute when she stopped she started panting and began looking down noticing her Son starting to lick and drink her juices that were all over his face, when he finished he then smiled at her and said. "Your sweet Mom."

When he told her happily she then began blushing from him saying that as he then began kissing her again before going up, while he went up he then began lifting up her purple shirt making her blush as he began kissing up her hips, waist, stomach and then to her flat chest, once he got there he then lifted up the shirt and took it off.

Once he took it off he then began to suck on her nipples, making her gasp as milk came out of them as he drinks it, making her moan as he sucked on them, while he did she then began holding his head there as he did that, she then began reaching his pants and began unbuckling his pants before pulling them down along with his underwear, which she successfully took off.

When she took it off exposing his member, he then unlatched from her flat chest and began to go up to her before going into another kiss with her, as he kissed her while he did they then began to position themselves for the final part. Once they positioned themselves he then went down and began to push his member into Luna's pussy, while he did she then gave a gasp before moaning as he began going inside of her, once he was in he then went out and then went back into her as he began to continue, while he did they both then began to go faster each time he pushed in and out of her.

While he did that she then began placing her hands on the back of his head and brought him into another kiss, while they were kissing they then began to go faster, while they did Leni then smiled happily seeing their love making, while she did the two then began to go faster as they feel themselves reaching their peaks as Luna said.

"Son I'm going to cum!"

After telling him he then told her happily. "Me too Mom."

Once he told her that she then wrapped her legs around him going faster as they kissed again, after a while they then broke their kiss and then shouted at the same time. "Mom/Lincoln!"

They both then began cumming as they then froze from that as he came inside of her pussy as she squirted all over his member, when they finished they both then began laying down panting from the love making their had, as they were they both then smiled and then looked over at Leni as Lincoln then said happily.

"Your turn Leni." She began to blush when he said that and smiled before she began to go over to him as Luna laid down near them and watched happily as her daughter began sitting above her Son, as she did they smiled at each other as he then asked her with a grin. "Leni, your juices are excellent."

When he told her she began blushing before letting out a little moan when he then began to kiss his way up her again, lifting up her dress while he kissed up her from her hips, to her waist, stomach and then to her bra, after he got up there he then pulled the straps of her dress off and then pulled the dress down easily, taking it off, when he got it off he smiled and looked at her bra.

As he did he smiled and then began to remove her bra, grabbing the back of it and unhooking it, once he unhooked it and took it off he then looked at her chest with a smile and then went down and started to suck on her nipples.

When he began doing that she then began moaning more from that moan as he sucked on them, while he did she then began holding his head there as he did that, after a few minutes he then made her gasp unlatched from her chest went up to her bringing her into another kiss, while they were kissing they began to position themselves.

When they were in position Lincoln then pushed his member into Leni's pussy, making her moan as he slowly went into her, once he was inside her he then began to go in and out of her as they both continued, while continuing they then began to go even faster each, while going faster they then began to reach their peaks as Lincoln look at his Gf and then said with a smile to her.

"Leni I'm going to cum!"

After telling him he then told her happily. "Me too!" After tell him he smiled at her as she then wrapped her legs around him while they began to go faster they then shouted. "Lincoln/Leni!"

They both then froze as they came as Lincoln cums inside of his Gf's pussy as she squirted all over his member, when that was done they both then began laying down panting, while laying down they and their Mom then smiled as his Mom and Gf began to kiss him as he kissed them too, after kissing they then said to him. "We love you Lincoln."

"I love you too Leni and Mom." After saying that they then began to lay down on the floor for a few minutes to rest, after that they then began to get back up from the floor once they did they then started to get dressed as while they were Lincoln who finished first then looked at the floor and then smiled seeing his Mom and Gf's undies as he then began picking them up.

Once he did he then began to sniff them as he did both Leni and Luna then looked and noticed as they began blushing, when he stopped he then smiled and said while putting their undies away in his pockets. "They smelled sweet." After telling them they smiled and then said.

"Thank you Lincoln."

After telling him that, letting him keep their undies they then continued getting dressed, once they were dressed, they then soon began to leave the garage through the side door, once they go to it they then opened it and got out the door before closing it behind them, after that they then began to make it back inside the house, after entering it as they went to the front door and opened it before going inside the house.

Once inside they then closed the door and started to go into the living room, once in the living room they then began to sit down on the couch happily as while sitting down Lincoln then asked. "Guys, want to watch a movie together until the others come back home."

"Sure Lincoln." After they told him happily they then began to turn on the TV and began looking for a movie to watch until the rest of their family come back home from where they went too.


End file.
